List of Satoko Samo's friends
Satoko Samo has 12 friends 8 girls, 4 boys, they make up Imperial Young Adults, a Japanese goth-emo group of 13 people in their 20's, all 13 like the same kind of anime, manga, music, and gaming choices, since the Iconic-Todaro Family's stay in the Samo Mansion, she and her friends harrassed and bullied the Todaro siblings during their stay, the kids done the exact same thing to them aswell, they drive around in a limo, unlike the Cap Family South African vigintuplets' limo, it's not a getaway car, instead they use it for getting to other places outside Nerima, Tokyo, the 13 all raided the hotel at night, set several things on fire, and left, Friends Sachiko Koshi: 25-years old, Satoko's best friend, she along with the others destroyed Stacie's Nissan Car, mother of Shika Koshi, her car seems to be involved with Shaman King Ai Shaki: 24-years old, she played mean pranks on Angelo such as being tricked into watching Hetalia: Axis Powers, mother of Hanako Shaki, her car's theme involves InuYasha. Setsuko Taki: 25-years old, she annoyed Stacie with a vandalized picture of Giuseppe, mother of Kai and Satoshi Taki, her car's theme involves around Figure 17. Aiko Saito: 25 years old, she pushes Angelo in water or the ground, mother of Satoko Saito, her car's theme involves Gate 7. Aki Kenji: 24-years old, she made crude pictures of the Todaro siblings by drawing them, mother of Arata Kenji, her car's theme involves Soul Eater. Emiko Kaito: 24-years old, she also tricked Angelo into watching Hetalia, mother of Yuki and Yukina Kaito, her car's theme involves Death Note. Hana Kudo: 25-years old, she locks Marshall in certain rooms, mother of Takeshi and Takashi Kudo, her car's theme involves around Fairy Tail Moriko Higa: 24-years old, she kicks Giuseppe and throws him to the ground, mother of Shiro Higa, her car's theme involves around Romeo X Juliet Kenji Kawata: 25-years old, he kicks Giovanni downstairs, Satoko's old flame, his car's theme involves around Durarara!! Akira Koma: 24-years old, he bites Pietro and Angelo and constantly throws them outside, Moriko's boyfriend, his car's theme involves around Dragon Ball, Ryuu Kaito: 24-years old, he beats up Giuseppe, Emiko's twin brother, his car's seems to involve Evangelion. Shinji Yuku: 25-years old, he destroys the Todaro siblings' things and property along with the other 3 males, His car's theme involves around Hetalia. Deceased Toshio "Toshyio" Karu: Born 2007, died 2024, Satoko's friend since middle school, he died at the age of 17 when Kazuki massacared a class with him and Satoko in it, he was killed by a shot to the head, killing him, Satoko's son would now be named after him in memory. Formerly Logo The logo is a skull with torn arms as the crossbone with "Imperial Young Adults" in Japanese in a grungy font. Their second logo is a smiley with a stitched mouth, resembling a Glasgow Smile, it is their war flag, it has the Japanese word "ディセプティコン" (meaning Decepticon), as Satoko is a devoted fan of Transformers. Personalites All 12 members are kind to their friends and family and especially to eachother, but unfriendly,vengeful, rude, mean and rebellious to the people at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, constantly bullying them and taking out people older than them, they refused to let Angelo or Stacie join their meetings or be members of the club The members were grieved for a late friend, Toshio "Toshyio" Karu, who died while they were at school at the hands of Kazuki Samo, his death caused Satoko to try and kill herself until Reiko talked to her about it, his death caused her to read Harry Potter as he promised her to read it together when they were adults, so every year, November 6th, his death month and day, she reads 1 Harry Potter book at his grave until she reached the Deathly Hallows. Theme Songs Here is a list of theme songs for Satoko Samo's friends by other SN characters. Goth Weekend ~ by Exploding Spirit (2023) Giuseppe Todaro is stupid and he sucks ~ by Tokyo Goth Fire (2031) Pesticide ~ by Ann Woods (ft. Jack Woods) (2030) All Hail Satoko and Toshio ~ by Ali Dano (2027) Be my bad girl ~ by Tokyo Goth Fire (2031) Main Weapons The 12 possess many weapons including, Stacie's stolen shotguns, firearms, bombs, and sometimes themselves by attacking and defending. They also have motorcycles that they are capable of driving of. Trivia *Regardless of gender, all 12 are fans of shonen manga like Satoko is. *The females all like Shadow the Hedgehog, while the males like every character *Like the Samo-Shako family, they are based of the goth-emo style, with streaked hair that cover their faces, the females' children, including Toshio adopt this style aswell as their mothers *Kenji likes prank calls and invites the others to do it. *Their cars seem to be based around shonen manga, Satoko has a black Nissan car that is based of Naruto. *Their hobbies included stealing, annoying the teachers at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, and being at night clubs. *The males enjoy destroying My Little Pony toys for Satoko. *They all celebrate Japan Foundation Day aswell as Satoko's birthday. *Satoko and her friends have their very own video game called "Nerima Anime Rush", it is very similar to Supernanny Racing, except you play as Satoko or Toshio and their friends racing against each other, and the game's an arcade game, the game received positive reviews, and it spawned into one of the Theory's Game Series, however, unlike the others, it was only released in Japan. In Kodomo Kara no Sasayaki The 12 all appear, the real version voice the respective character. Category:Groups Category:Adults Category:Bullies